


The Pollyanna-Problematic

by swanpride



Series: Slice of Humor [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanpride/pseuds/swanpride
Summary: Jim has good reasons for his lack of optimism





	The Pollyanna-Problematic

Jim had never believed in the old saying that you can find something positive in everything. There wasn’t anything positive in war, there wasn’t anything positive in crime and there wasn’t anything positive in a loft, which had suffered the antics of a crazy ape. Even Sandburg seemed to have lost his high spirits for once.

“Oh no…that was my favourite one!” In his hands was a colourful mess of tangled strings which had once been a knitted sweater. That knitted sweater! This gaudy thing which had to have been created by someone colour-blind. This garish travesty, which had regularly given Jim headaches and had earned the blissfully oblivious Sandburg more than one raised eyebrow in the bullpen. Well, perhaps there _was _something positive in everything. Or at least in a trashed loft.

* * *

“Chief, what are you doing?” Jim was more than a little shocked. How could Sandburg do that? And worse, how could he do it in the middle of the bullpen?

“Knitting!” Blair didn’t seem to hear the whispering and snickering in the room. Jim was massaging his temples.

“Why?” They would be the laughing stock for months…

“Well, I want to replace my ruined sweater. Fortunately, I still have enough leftover yarn from the last one. Maybe I’ll have to use a little more of the purple this time, but I’m sure, it’ll look great.”

…or years to come! Jim groaned. Screw Pollyanna! From this day on he would stay a firm believer in Murphy’s Law.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I think that men who are knitting are great! I just don't think that police officers in the 1990s would see it that way...


End file.
